Enslavement
by Leaprechaun1
Summary: Losing a bet, Ino is forced to be Naruto's slave for a week. Takes place right after the Mizuki incident and he learns the Shadow Clone Jutsu. ADULTS ONLY! RATED FOR A REASON!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Stop trying to be cool Naruto-baka!" a blonde haired blue-eyed kunoichi yelled. "Sasuke-kun is so much better than you! You'll never be able to beat him."

"Oh yeah! I'll beat that bastard into the ground!" Naruto yelled back angrily at 12 year old girl, named Ino, who had graduated from the academy with him the previous day. They were back at the academy waiting to be assigned to their teams, but Iruka, their sensei, was late and they had gone outside to wait.

"You couldn't even beat that lazy bum!" She yelled pointing to her childhood friend Shikamaru.

"I'm not trying to beat him." He replied pointing at the boy who was lying on the ground. "I'm going to kick Sasuke-bastards' ass."

"You can't! Now leave my Sasuke-kun alone!"

"I bet you I can!" He yelled in Ino's face, having walked over to her.

"Yeah right! The day you beat Sasuke-kun is the day I'll be your slave for a week." She yelled back.

"Fine, be ready to be my slave!" Naruto said with a huge grin.

Yelling back she said "Only if you'll be mine when you lose!"

"I won't lose, so fine." Naruto replied confidently.

Turning to face Sasuke, Naruto yelled out to get his attention "Hey, bastard, get ready 'cause I'm gonna kick your ass."

Scoffing the Uchiha remained silent but turned his attention to the blonde annoyance, standing nonchalantly as if he was unconcerned about Naruto as a serious threat.

Angry at the other boy's lack of emotion Naruto ran forward quickly throwing a punch.

Sasuke seeing the punch coming merely twisted aside to let the punch pass before reaching out to grab the other boys arm throwing him away.

"Yeah! Go Sasuke-kun!"

Crashing into the ground Naruto got up and charged again this time trying to kick Sasuke, only to have his leg caught again and be thrown into a tree. Angrier that the other boy was beating him this easily Naruto decided to use his new jutsu. Running forward he formed a cross seal just before he got to Sasuke and yelled out shadow clone jutsu. Having the two clones for on the other side of Sasuke Naruto had them all attack him at the same time finally landing a few blows to Sasuke while he was surprised at the clones that were solid and could do real damage.

One of the blows was a kick to the head which knocked him out making Naruto the winner to a surprised Ino. "Ha Ino. I told you I could beat that teme." Naruto said after he had recovered from the shock that he had actually won. "Now you have to be my slave!"

"What? No! I was just joking you can't actually make me be your slave baka!" Ino yelled while backing away.

"Hey! Ino! It was your bet, you can't back out of it now." Naruto growled upset that she was going back on her word. "Remember what the ninja code says, you are honor-bound to follow any agreement you make." This was probably the only part of the shinobi code that Naruto knew as it was what he had based his nindo off of.

Not wanting to be seen as weak and not wanting to go against the shinobi code since she had only just become a real ninja she mumbled "Fine, but we don't start until after Iruka-sensei tells us who our teams are." She added the last part because Iruka had just walked up followed by several jounin level ninja.

"Fine, but you have to meet me here after we're done." Naruto declared.

"Fine baka!" Ino yelled angry that the other blonde was taking this so seriously.

Upset at being called a baka Naruto was about to yell something back when Iruka said it was time to come into the classroom.

An hour later the teams had been made with Ino being put on a team with her two childhood friends Shikamaru and Chouji, while Naruto had ended up on a team with his crush Sakura and Sasuke.

Back outside the academy Naruto found Ino waiting impatiently for him. "You're here, finally. Now what are you gonna make me do baka?"

Angry that she was always calling him that he said "First you have to call me Naruto-sama. If you call me baka any more I'll I'll-"

"You'll what? Huh? Spank me!" She said sarcastically.

Not knowing what else to do he said "Yeah, I'll spank you five times every time you call me anything but Naruto-sama."

Shocked speechless she stood there until she finally said "No! You can't do that. You sick freak."

Grabbing her he turned her around and spanked her hard causing her to scream which drew the attention of the other genins who were still around.

"Oww! That hurt you baka baka baka!"

Not wanting anyone to see Naruto said "Fine follow me."

With that Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her along until they found a small clearing next to a stream. Stopping Naruto let her go and turned to face her "You're not being a very good slave Ino-chan. I told you not to call me that anymore. Now you will have to be punished. Now get on you're hands and knees." He said really getting into the act.

"What no you can't be serious baka. I won't stand here and let you spank me!"

"I was just going to spank you but because you're acting like a little baby I guess I'll have to treat you like one." Grinning deviously Naruto then said "Take off your clothes, so I can spank you're naked butt just like a parent would do to their baby."

"What? No I won't!"

Moving faster than she had seen he charged forward making two shadow clones while he grabbed a knife and held it to her throat as the bunshins held her arms tight. "Now Ino-chan you can either undress by yourself or I'll cut your clothes off and make you walk back into Konoha naked."

Scared she knew that she wouldn't be able to beat him especially not with his clones so in order to save herself the embarrassment she said "O-okay, I'll do it."

Grinning Naruto's two clones released her as he stepped back to watch her undress.

"Please Naruto, don't make me do this."

"That's Naruto-sama." He said while fingering a kunai.

"Please Naruto-sama," she said begging.

"No, now hurry up."

Not knowing what else to do she started to pulled off her top, leaving her chest wrapped in bindings. Seeing that he wanted her to continue she pulled off purple skirt revealing a pair of revealing white thong panties that her mom had given her for becoming a shinobi saying that she was now old enough to wear women's underwear and the white wraps she had on her legs.

Seeing her panties Naruto said "Stop. Turn around."

Doing as she was told she turned around letting Naruto see her ass. Her ass made him more horny than anything else. The panties framed her cheeks in such a way as to make them appear even more firm and rounded than would normally be.

A moment later he said "Continue but you can leave you're panties on."

Thankful for that at least Ino stayed facing away from him as she slowly removed her arm coverings followed by all of her wrappings, leaving her almost completely naked.

"Good, now turn around, let me see you." As she turned around Naruto got to see his first pair of real breasts upclose. "You're beautiful Ino-chan. Now I still have to punish you, so get on you're hands and knees."

"H-hai." She said nervously as she got into position.

Resting his hand on her ass he said "Now you earned 24 spankings for calling me baka, so after each spanking I want you to say 'thank-you Naruto-sama' ok? If you don't then I will spank you again for every time you forget."

"Okay."

"Good." Raising his hand he spanked her once causing a red mark to appear on her skin.

"Thank-you Naruto-sama!" She screamed both because she had to and because it hurt.

Raising his hand Naruto spanked her again this time on the other cheek. He continued to do this until he was finished she forgot to thank him only twice.

Once he was finished he began to massage her reddened cheeks soothing them. A moment later with tears still in her eyes Ino heard him say "You can get up now."

Standing up she felt her ass protest from the pain she was in.

"Now I want you to take off your panties."

Dreading what she thought was to come she removed her panties not wanting to be punished anymore.

"Good now come here." Walking towards him she saw that his eyes were focused on her breasts. Out of the wrap it was obvious that hers were fairly large for her age, already a B-cup.

"Now Ino-chan I want you to take off all my clothes." Seeing her panic when he said that Naruto reassured the girl "We're not going to do that Ino-chan, don't worry. We're just gonna go swimming."

Relieved Ino slowly removed his clothes, however it was still too fast for her as she was soon staring at her first dick, a fairly large one at that, it was five inches and he was only 12 years old.

Putting an arm around her Naruto pulled her close to feel her breasts against his skin before pulling her into the stream.

Half an hour later Naruto pulls her out of the water leading her to where she had been spanked.

"Ino-chan, I have one more thing for you to do before I let you go ok?"

Afraid to ask what it is she just looks up at him from the ground where she had fallen, her ass still sore from the beating Naruto had given it earlier.

"I want you to grab hold of my dick and rub it for me until I cum." Seeing her look of horror he added "And I want you to let it splash all over your chest and then rub it in. After that you can put your clothes back on and go home."

Reluctantly she grabbed hold of his dick and wrapped her hand around it. Her fingers not able to completely go around it, making her use two hands. She started very slowly, her reluctance obvious.

"Remember Ino-chan the faster you do this, the sooner you get to go home."

Realizing this she started to put forth some effort and had him at a full erection in no time. However she now had a problem as his dick had dried off and it was getting harder to jerk him. Knowing she needed something to put on him to make him wet she did the only thing she could; she opened her mouth and began to like him all over his shaft earning a lust filled moan from him.

What she didn't know was that this was the first time Naruto had done this and was ready to cum after only a minute of her licking him. Surprising both himself and her Naruto erupted, shooting some of his seed into her mouth, causing her to choke in surprise and close her mouth. With her mouth closed Naruto's seed splashed onto her face and dribbled onto her breasts. What had gone into her mouth she swallowed.

After recovering from her shock Ino remembered his last command and began to furiously rum his cum into her skin wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

Finished she walked over to her clothes and began putting them on. At this time Naruto regained his senses and said "That was excellent Ino-chan," with a big grin. "I want you to come here tomorrow after you finish with your team."

"Hai." She said having finished dressing and started walking away.

"And remember you have to call be Naruto-sama from now on."

This made her pause as she didn't want people to know about her bet with Naruto and what he had forced her to do. "Even in front of my friends?"

Thinking for a moment he replied "No, you only have to do that when we're alone."

Relieved she said "Thank-you Naruto-sama," careful to remember to talk to him with respect so as not to earn another set of spankings.

And with that she left feeling humiliated but determined to see this through, not wanting to break her promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Naruto returned to the clearing to find Ino already waiting for him. From her expression he could tell that she was angry but also confident with a slight smirk on her lips. His experience from years of pranking led him to believe that she was planning something.

Looking around the clearing he saw the leaves had been changed and saw the slight glint of ill concealed trip wires, his observation skill having risen after being humiliated by Kakashi-sensei during his official genin exam earlier in the day.

Before entering the clearing he created a clone to take his place, allowing her to believe that he hadn't noticed anything out of sorts, "Good morning Ino-chan."

"Good morning Naruto-sama," she replied through clenched teeth upset at having to continue the charade but until her trap was sprung she knew at she couldn't fight him again on her own if she didn't want to have a repeat of yesterday's events. "What do I have to do today?"

"I'm hurt Ino-chan, you don't even want to sit and talk, you don't want to be my friend?" Naruto answered, his tone mocking. Seeing Ino's face become a mask of anger he continued "I like how you were dressed yesterday Ino-chan, change back into that for me first, please."

It took her a moment to understand what he meant but when she did her face turned bright red, from anger or embarrassment Naruto couldn't tell. Knowing that she needed him to move into place for her trap to work she slowly began undressing moving her body to a beat that only she could hear hoping that he found it arousing enough to come close enough to touch as that was where the trap had to be sprung from. Her plan worked but it wasn't until she had removed everything but her thong panties that Naruto moved closer, raising a hand to caress her breast, playing with her nipple.

Allowing the pleasant sensation to show on her face Ino moaned in pleasure before releasing the trap that shot kunai out of the bushes from the side directly at Naruto forcing him to dodge straight into a trip wire that caught his foot in a noose and swung him upside down, hanging him over a pit that Ino had dug and filled spikes at the bottom.

Smirking at her 'master' Ino walked closer, careful to stay out arms reach, she said "Now Naruto-sama, how does it feel to be the helpless one for a change."

Inwardly smirking at her obliviousness Naruto watched his clone hang there helplessly, while he slowly made his way around the clearing careful to stay out of eyesight.?"Not going to reply coward? Now that you don't have your clones to help you, you couldn't beat anyone. Now you're going to do as I say. The shinobi code does not allow me to break my promise to you, but you can still release me from it. And that is what you're going to do, or else " She left off her threat evident as she grabbed one of her kunai and was holding it against the rope that was keeping him from falling into the pit.

"No."

"No? No! You'll let me go of this stupid bet or I am going to kill you, you little baka shithead!"

"No."

"You don't get it do you? But now I'm going to have to prove it to you." And with that she cut the rope causing Naruto to fall into the pit and be stabbed multiple times by the stakes in the bottom.

It took her with complete surprise when after he had been impaled that he smiled at her before he poofed out of existence. It was also at this time when she felt a pair of hands on each arm and a knife being held to her throat.

"Now that wasn't very nice Ino-chan." Naruto said from behind her, he was the one holding the knife.

"Wha-? How?"

"You need to work on your traps Ino-chan; I was able to spot them before I even entered the clearing and just created a clone to fall into your trap." Naruto explained to the scared kunoichi. "Now I am going to have to punish you for that."

The two clones on either side of her pulled her to the ground, forcing her to her knees and then making her fall forward so that her ass was in the air. Using the knife he cut the sides of he panties and the pulled them off her making the fabric slide slowly over her pussy lips.

Putting away the knife Naruto formed a cross seal and created a third clone. This was he ordered to strip and then sit in front of Ino's face, it's penis already hard. Lifting her head the clone scooted forward so that Ino's face was now in his crotch.

"Ino-chan, you were a bad girl trying to hurt you're master like that. So now I am going to spank you while you suck on his dick."

"No! No I won't!" Ino screamed terrified.

"Yes you will Ino-chan, remember you are my slave and have to do what I say. Now open you're mouth, or I'll have my clones drag you back into Konoha and tie you naked to a pole in the middle of the marketplace."

"No, please don't." Ino sobbed.

"Then open your mouth Ino-chan, and if you bite down on him I'll continue you to spank you until you're ass bleeds."

"How long ?"

"Until he cums in your mouth, after you swallow it I'll stop spanking you. So suck good and hard Ino, or else you won't be able to sit for a week." Naruto said glad that he had stopped to buy a copy of Icha Icha Paradise the night before, it had so many good ideas as for what to do to a slave girl.

Tears falling from her eyes Ino slowly opened her mouth allowing the clone's penis to enter it. Sealing her lips she began to suck lightly, disgusted at what she had to do.

As soon as he saw his clone's dick disappear into her mouth Naruto raised his hand, bringing it down on her bare ass cheek, causing a loud smack to be heard and Ino to cry out in pain, her mouth coming off the dick.

Seeing this Naruto spanked her again, harder this time yelling "Put it back in your mouth!"

Knowing that she would just be hurt worse she sealed her mouth back onto the penis and began sucking as hard as she could, bobbing up and down slurping his entire dick into her mouth forcing it to the back of her throat when she heard that he moaned loader when she did that. Even still it was a full five minutes before he came in her mouth causing her to choke.

Seeing that the cum and fallen out of her mouth onto the clones stomach she lowered her head using her head to lick it up so that she could swallow it and be done with her punishment.

Realizing that she had finished, he stopped spanking her, it was a good thing she had too as his arm was tired and he didn't know if he could continue. Looking at her he noticed not only her tears but also the fact that her pussy was drenched and the fluids were leaking down her leg.

Lowering his head he sniffed gently and realized that this was definitely not urine, her body had liked what he had done and was preparing itself to be fucked.

But he knew that now was not the right time, everything he had read told him that she would have to beg for him to fuck her otherwise she would always resent him and would rebel at her earliest chance. However he was aching at the chance to fuck her so he decided hurry it along by having his clones flip her over so he could have free access to her pussy.

"You did very good Ino-chan, you will be rewarded."

Opening his mouth he let his tongue take a long slow swipe ending with his lips sealed over her clit sucking gently causing her to moan loudly in pleasure. His clones had released her arms and each taken a breast, using their hands to caress and lips and tongue to pleasure her nipples, trying to overwhelm her with pleasure.

This continued for a while, the only change being that Naruto began to slowly push his fingers into her tight pussy. He started with just one but worked up to having three fingers pumping in and out of her.

"Do you like your reward Ino-chan?" Naruto asked between licks.

"Ungh uhh oh fuck yes, it feels so good." She said between gasps and moans. "I want "

"What do you want Ino-chan?"

"Unn fuck I want you to fuck me!" She yelled out finally her lust having overridden everything else her anger, her dignity, everything. She was now a slave to her passion.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes oh god yes, shove that big dick in my pussy you bastard!" she yelled.

Smiling, Naruto removed his clothes and lined his dick up with her pussy and slammed in, breaking through her hymen, causing a pain-filled scream before it was drowned out by the pleasure the clones were bringing to her.

Not pausing to allow her to get used to the feeling of having someone inside her, he pumped into her hard smacking his balls into her ass. A minute later and Naruto felt her pussy become almost painfully tight around him as she screamed out her orgasm. Naruto already excited from just being inside a girl came at the same time filling her pussy with his cum. Thankfully, all kunoichi were taught a birth control jutsu when they start maturing, and Ino had performed it that morning not knowing what to expect from Naruto.

Feeling himself soften Naruto slowly pulled out of her, watching his cum slowly drip out of her used hole. Sliding up Naruto dispelled his clones and kissed Ino gently on the lips, "That was incredible Ino-chan, you're beautiful. I can't wait to do this again."

Looking up at him she replied "Neither can I Naruto-sama." This time the honorific was used without conscious thought, she no longer was pretending he was her master but now thought of him that way.

He had claimed her in the most important way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arriving the next day at the clearing Naruto saw he was the first one there, Ino had yet to show up. Not knowing how long he was going to have to wait he sat down to read his copy of Icha Icha Paradise again, trying to find more ideas to use against Ino so that he could completely dominate her.

He saw nothing wrong with what he was doing to her because he knew that if he were Sasuke Ino would have been spreading her legs the minute they were alone trying to get the arrogant bastard to fuck her senseless, just so she could claim that she had taken Sasuke's virginity. She was a slut and was just upset that the wrong guy had taken her virginity. Well he would show her that he was the best around, that no one could do better than him and if he had to make her his lave to prove it than so be it, because nothing was going to stop him from being the best ninja ever.

Just as heard Ino entering the clearing he found a section that described an outspoken woman become completely dominated after sex in what the woman referred to as the most disgusting way. Looking at Ino he paused to imagine what she would look like with him spearing her as she was on her knees like a bitch in heat, a small smile forming on his lips.

When he came out of his fantasy he found Ino glaring at him. This was a vast difference from when she left last night and was calling him Naruto-sama and praising his sexual performance, practically begging to have him shove his cock up her pussy again.

"Ne Ino-chan why aren't you happy? I thought you had fun last night." Naruto spoke confused as to her behavior.

"Why aren't I smiling? Why aren't I smiling!? I'll tell you why you no talent bastard, you raped me! You took my virginity and made me act like a whore!" She screamed at him her face red.

Saving her punishment for another time Naruto pretended to look confused as he said "Raped you? But Ino-chan you told me to make love to you? I remember you told me to 'shove that big dick in' your pussy. I even asked if you were sure. I would never rape a girl Ino-chan, especially such a pretty one like you."

Outwardly she was fuming that he had denied it but her mind couldn't help but remember back to the first time he fucked her last night, his clones had made her so hot and horny that she had actually begged him to fuck her. As much as she didn't want to admit it he was right, she had wanted it. In fact just thinking about it was making her pussy betray her, getting wet as she thought about how good it had felt to have him so far inside her thrusting into her tight young body as he hit her special spot on every thrust.

As he stood there watching her he saw the anger drain from her face as it became horrified for a brief moment before settling into arousal.

"See Ino-chan, I told you I didn't rape you. You wanted me to make love to you. In fact I remember you coming a few times last night. Your pussy clamped down deliciously around my dick several times milking everything out of me." The last part he dropped his voice down to a husky whisper as the main male character of the book had done when he wanted to get the woman in the mood.

It had its intended effect as Ino unknowingly moved her hand down to her chest and began to lightly rub her nipple through her clothes. "Even now just remembering it you are feeling horny again, wanting to fuck me again. I guess three times just wasn't enough for you, my sexy little slut."

As he had said that Ino became even more aroused not even hearing him call her a slut, her previous anger completely forgotten as she continued to massage her chest, becoming more horny with every passing moment.

Naruto was now fully aroused and his pants were hurting him, quickly throwing off his clothes he stood in the clearing naked watching Ino pleasure herself into orgasm, a small wet stain appearing on the front of her clothes. At this Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer and he rushed over to her kissing her as hard as he could, shoving his tongue into her mouth, feeling her tongue immediately respond to his as they battled for dominance.

Ino was now desperate to get her clothes off; she was burning up and wanted nothing more than to feel his hard rod shoved back inside her, making her cum harder and faster than ever. Because, for all his faults she found Naruto to be an excellent lover with a big thick dick that filled her completely; disengaging her mouth from his she tore her clothes off making it so she would have to walk home in the nude or stay here until it was late so as not to be noticed by her parents or the other villagers.

Once she was completely nude she jumped onto Naruto, wrapping her legs around his waist she once again mashed her lips against his and started humping her pussy against his dick causing it to slide up and down her slit, hitting her clit on every thrust. Still this only made her even more horny. Forcing herself to break away from his mouth she screamed "Fuck me! Stick your fat dick into me and fuck me hard!"

Grinning he released her ass with one hand and used it to line up his dick, dropping her onto him, forcing her body to completely engulf him. Putting his hand back on her ass he bounced her up and down his shaft as she moaned like a whore.

"Whose slut are you?" Naruto asked lifting his head up from the nipple he had be sucking on.

"Yours!" she moaned.

"And who am I slut?"

"Naruto-sama!"

"That's right slut." He said with a smile as she continued to impale herself on his hard shaft driving them both closer to orgasm. "You're my little fuck-slave aren't you?"

"Yes Naruto-sama!"

"You're a good little slave Ino-chan. Now cum for your master, spill your juices all over my big fat cock like the slut that you are."

"Yes Master."

And with that Ino's pussy clamped down on his cock to almost painful levels, milking his cum from his balls. She could feel him spurt into her once, twice three times before he stopped.

"You've been a very good girl Ino-chan."

Panting she replied "Thank you Master."

"But I'm afraid that I'll still have to punish you."

That got her attention, she remembered the last time she was punished and didn't want a repeat, her ass had been so sore that she could hardly walk the next day and she had had her official genin test that day.

"Punish me?"

"Yes, you broke one of my rules."

Looking confused she didn't remember what rule she had broken.

"You called me a bastard." Seeing understanding in her eyes he said "Now I can either spank you again, this time fifty times, you should know better by now, or I give you another punishment."

"What is the other punishment?" she asked almost afraid to know.

"Ah ah, you either have to take it or the spanking." He said waggling his finger at her.

Thinking that nothing could be worse than being spanked she decided to go for the other punishment.

"Are you sure Ino-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-sama."

Nodding he ordered "Now get on your hands and knees ok?"

Nodding she dropped to her knees and then got into position.

Seeing that she was ready Naruto dropped to his knees behind her, extending one hand he used it to scoop up some of their mixed fluids using his index finger to push it into her asshole making her yelp at the unfamiliar sensation.

"What are you doing?" she asked scared turning her head around to look.

"Turn back around Ino-chan, or I'll spank you as well."

Obeying she turned back around closing her eyes in an effort to block out whatever he was going to do to her.

Using his finger to lightly probe her ass he continued to lube her up as he lined his dick up with her pussy so that he could get it as wet as possible.

Feeling his dick slide back into her pussy Ino moaned out in pleasure thinking that maybe this punishment wouldn't be so bad.

However she was soon disappointed when his dick left her pussy and began to push into her asshole.

"Nooo! What are you doing?" She yelped.

"I'm going to fuck your ass Ino-chan, and while I do you're going to thank me for it. Go ahead Ino-chan thank me for fucking your tight little ass. Tell me how much you love it. And make it convincing otherwise I'll punish you even more."

Feeling him push the tip of his cock into her ass she felt that her ass was tearing slightly before crying out "Thank you for fucking my ass, Naruto-sama."

Grinning in pleasure at how her ass squeezed him pushed all the way in until his balls were lying against her pussy.

Gritting her teeth against the pain tears poured down her face as she felt her ass violated time and time again. When she finally got used to the pain she once again thanked him for her punishment.

Before long however her body betrayed her again as her pussy began to leak more fluids, becoming used to and even enjoying the feeling of her bowels being full. Soon she was once more moaning like a common street whore thrusting her hips back to make him go farther up his balls now smacking audibly against her pussy splashing her juices.

"Oh yes! Naruto-sama fuck my ass, please fuck my ass. Yes that's it harder Master harder. Don't stop, I love having you fuck my ass!" She screamed like a wanton slut, no longer caring that this man, boy really, had fucked her in every available hole, taking all of her virginities. What was more she loved it, had she been in her right mind she would have hated it but she couldn't bring herself to care, her body was being abused, used like a sex toy and she loved it.

"Ah ah. Ino-chan. Your ass feels so good. I love fucking your ass. It's so fucking tight!" Naruto groaned slamming into harder and harder. Feeling his orgasm approaching he reached down to play with her clit, wanting her to cum before he did so as to feel her ass clamping down on him.

With the added pleasure Ino moaned and groaned even loader, rapidly growing closer to her orgasm which almost too soon crashed over her causing her to scream as she felt him join her, his cum shooting into her ass. Her strength lastingly long enough for her to stay up long enough for him to finish cumming before she fell to the ground his dick sliding out of her causing his cum to pool on the ground beneath her.

"You're such a good little slut Ino-chan." He said as he laid down behind her his hand cupping her breast. "But you should rest now. I have big plans for you tomorrow."  



	4. Chapter 4

The next day Naruto arrived at the clearing only to get a huge shock. There was Ino...sitting under a tree...completely naked...masturbating while moaning out his name. He is so turned on by this that he quickly strips and was about to go over to her, but, seeing as she hasn't notice him yet, he decides to do something that he saw in a porn magazine.

Forming the handsign for shadow clone jutsu he creates four clones and has them all transform into random guys. Once done he walks over to Ino and grabs her left breast and squeezes hard, causing Ino to moan loadly in pleasure. Having her attention he asks "Having fun?"

This causes Ino to blush and mumble "Yes Naruto-sama." It was then that Ino notices all the other guys around her staring lustfully at her naked body and she hesitantly asks "Um...W-Why are they here?"

Hearing her stutter, Naruto smirks before saying "Why Ino-chan I just thought you were so very good at pleasing me that I thought I shouldn't be greedy and keep you all to myself."

Hearing this Ino quickly becomes horrified at the thought of anyone but her Naruto-sama using her like that. Seeing her look of horror Naruto grins and tells her to get up. As soon as she is up and standing he grabs her legs and roughly shoves his now 10 inch penis up her pussy causing her to scream in pain at the huge size of his penis when last night it was only about 5 inches.

Hearing her scream, Naruto is glad that he had that talk with Kyuubi last night about enhancing his size if he let him feel what he felt.

While all of this is going on the transformed Naruto clones move around Ino. Seeing this Naruto tells one of his clones to lie on the ground and then he forces Ino onto his cock which makes her scream even louder at having her ass penatrated from another 10 inch cock. Once Ino is done screaming Naruto says "Open up Ino-chan." with a smirk. Without question Ino obeys her master. The next instant she is deepthroating another clone while crying thinking she is being used by a bunch of strangers like a common slut. She then feels the other two clones grab her hands and put them on their dicks and she hears Naruto say "Make sure you give them the best handjob that you can Ino-chan or else you'll have to be punished again.

Hearing this she does her best to please all the men using her. Soon all the pain from her ass and pussy goes away leaving only pleasure as she moans around the cock in her mouth causing the clone she is deepthroating to moan and huskily say "Uhnnn...I'm gonna cum..." He quickly pulls back and cums all over her boobs and then before Ino could even catch her breath he slaps her boobs as hard as he can causing her to scream in pain and pleasure. While her mouth is open one of the clones she was giving a hand job quickly takes his place inside her mouth. Throughout this Ino is crying at being fucked like a street whore.

After two more minutes of this she is still crying as her orgasm hits as the clone in her ass and the original Naruto keep pistoning in and out of her at a speed only a shinobi could manage.

Another minute later the clone in her mouth again states that they are about to blow. But this time they don't pull out and she has to swallow it all. At this time the other clone in her ass blows filling her up causing her to orgasm again. Once the clones are done they pull out and leave a distance before dispelling themselves. The last clone that she is giving a handjob to quickly takes the space in her empty ass up much more violently than the other clone had done.

Another minute or two later and another four orgasms the clone in Ino's ass explodes causing yet another orgasm. This clone too goes a distance away before dispelling itself. After about 30 seconds the final and real Naruto says "Uhnnnn...Ino-chan you are so good...uhnnn... here i come...UHNNNNNN."

Feeling the hot liquid being shot into her Ino realises her mistake...she forgot to preform the birthcontrol jutsu this morning.

Feeling even worse she begins to break down and yells "WHY DID YOU LET THEM USE ME!? WHY!? I ONLY WANT YOU TO AND NOONE ELSE! WHY MASTER!? WHY!?" she starts sobbing loudly making Naruto feel bad.

Giving her a kiss to silence her he wispers in her ear "But Ino-chan they were me. They were just clones using a transformation."

Hearing this she calms down a little before noticing that Naruto wasa still in her and was still hard.

Naruto too notices this before pulling back slowly and then slamming as hard as he could into her causing her to scream in pleasure. The feeling of her velvety insides making Naruto want to get even deeper into her as he possibly could.

While trying to get in deeper he lifts her up and pushes he against a tree and repeatedly rams her as hard as he could, loving every second of it. "So you only want me to use you like this Ino-chan?" he asks.

"Yes Master. Oh Master please harder harder harder!" Ino screams as the pressure in her stomache is once again about to burst signaling the impending orgasm.

Naruto, hearing this, more than willingly complide.

After a few more minutes they both came at the same time.

As they came done from the sexually induced high, they started to kiss and then a few minutes later Ino passes out.

Deciding against leaving her here, Naruto dresses her up and brings her to his appartment.  
Waking up, Ino tried to sit up, but found a weight on her arms and legs. Opening her eyes she sees nothing but black, causing her to believe that she is blindfolded. The next thing she notices is that she is completely naked. Starting to get worried, she tries to call out for someone but finds that she is also gagged.

Then she hears it.

Footsteps coming up to her from behind. Becoming even more worried she tries to wiggle out of her bindings but fails.

Pain.

That was the next thing she knew as she felt a leather wip hit her right ass cheek as she screams out in pain, but all that gets out of the gag is a muffled sound.

Then she feels the wip hit her left ass cheek causing her to scream again. This contnues for another ten minutes as she realizes that, although it hurts, she was extremely turned on by being uterly dominated like she was.

Then...it stopped.

That is until she feels something poking at her ass hole.

Going wide-eyed behind the blindfold, Ino tries to get away again.

Naruto was enjoying himself immensly. The feeling of power he held over the bound Ino turning him on so much.

After listening to her muffled screams for a while as he wipped her ass he couldn't hold it anymore and went up to her from behind.

Then he thrust brutally into her ass as she screams louder than ever before.

Oh how he loved to hear her screams. It made him want to hear more of them. Thrusting as hard, fast and as deeply as he could he continued to fuck her ass.

The pain from having her ass taken like that hurt so much more than anything before, but at the same time it turned her on. Soon her screams of pain were replaced with moans of pleasure as the stranger continued to use her ass.

Then they ripped out of her, after filling her with their baby-making-juice, leaving her wimpering in need. She was so close dammit!

Hearing her moans of pleasure, Naruto couldn't hold on anymore as he filled her ass to the brim with his jizz. Deciding that he was done with her ass after that he pulled out of her. He walks around to her front and grabs her left breast roughly causing her to moan.

Feeling her tit get man-handled like it was, Ino couldn't hold back the moan from passing from her lips.

Hearing her moan, Naruto smirks before slapping her right tit as hard as he could only to get the moan that he was hoping for. Quickly putting his dick at her sopping wet cunt, he once again impales her on his shaft, only to get a startled scream from his sexy little fuck slave. Leaning forward, he nibbles on her earlobe getting another of the delicious sounds that he loves to cause her to make.

Feeling her right tit slapped with extreme force she once again can't help but moan in pleasure. The next thing that she feels is being impaled upon a huge nice warm cock, causing a startled scream to escape her. Feeling the warm moist lips over her causing her to make more sensual noises. Then she hears the man say something in a voice that only one person she knew had and she knew instantly who it was...it was her master.

"Ino-chan, I didn't know that you liked it like this." Naruto whispered huskily into her ear.

Just after hearing this Ino heard a knock on the door.

Naruto swore as he was once again so close to his orgasm. He quickly put on some clothes and answered the door only to see... 


End file.
